The Greater Good
by Elliab
Summary: Et si l'intrigue de l'hôpital s'était passée différemment ? Le dénouement en aurait-il été plus joyeux?
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir vu Alone, j'avais pleins d'idée sur ce qui était arrivé à Beth mais c'est après avoir vu le trailer pour la saison 5 que je me suis vraiment imaginé un scénario complet.**  
><strong>Puis j'ai vu la première partie de la saison et j'avoue avoir été très déçue, pas seulement du dénouement mais de l'histoire en elle-même.<strong>  
><strong>Si vous voulez connaitre mon humble avis^^ ;<strong>  
><strong>J'ai trouvé l'intrigue de l'hôpital bâclée, assez bancale et Beth complètement OOC.<strong>  
><strong>Malgré tout, j'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage de Dawn, (c'est surement dû au très bon jeu de l'actrice), je la trouve assez intéressante ; on voit bien qu'elle est partagée entre sa volonté de faire ce qui est juste et son envie de rester la personne au pouvoir…<strong>  
><strong>Et il y a d'autres choses que j'ai apprécié dans cet arc, j'ai donc décidé d'élaborer cette histoire qui fait intervenir les personnages et des éléments de l'intrigue de l'hôpital telle qu'on a pu la voir dans la série dans l'intrigue que j'ai imaginé.<strong>  
><strong>Cette histoire est avant tout sur Beth mais il y a des passages centrés sur Daryl.<strong>  
><strong>Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est une fanfic Bethyl, si vous voulez voir Beth et Daryl ensembles ce n'est pas là que vous trouverez votre bonheur ! :p<strong>  
><strong>Mais leurs relations sera abordée et à mon sens, il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux (surtout pour Daryl).<strong>  
><strong>Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Donnez-moi votre avis !<strong>  
><strong>Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre1: Flashback.<em>

**Beth**

Le sang tapait furieusement dans ses tempes, assourdissant. Elle courrait aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la route. Slalomant entre les arbres et les tombes.  
>Daryl lui avait dit de partir, de courir. Il lui avait dit de sauver sa peau et que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?<br>Elle n'était pas Michonne ou Carole. Elle n'était pas Maggie.

Lorsqu'elle put apercevoir la route, elle s'arrêta, se pliant en deux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'éclater, sa gorge était en feu et elle avait envie de vomir.  
>Peu à peu ses nausées se firent moins fortes et elle parvint à se calmer. Elle se retourna vers la maison, celle-ci était presque invisible derrière la végétation. Le bruit des grillons résonnait dans la nuit.<br>Elle priait pour voir Daryl apparaître saint et sauf lorsque des grognements retentirent, elle distingua les contours de silhouettes sombres derrières les arbres.  
>Elle sortit son couteau tout en faisant quelques pas en arrière.<p>

Deux rôdeurs sortirent de l'ombre, embaumant un peu plus l'air de l'odeur putride qui y flottait constamment. Ils approchaient en claudiquant, le plus proche avait le visage entièrement arraché et au vu de son état de décomposition, il semblait s'être transformé il y a un moment.  
>Beth n'hésita pas et se jeta sur lui, enfonçant sa lame dans le crâne mou et visqueux du rôdeur qui s'effondra.<br>Elle sentit alors des mains se refermer sur son bras droit ; le second rôdeur s'accrochait à elle tout en approchant sa mâchoire sanguinolente de sa peau nue. Elle tenta de s'en défaire en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Le mordeur trébucha et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol terreux.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les autres rôdeurs qui approchaient. Paniquée, elle recula rapidement.  
>Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la maison, elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant sans savoir si Daryl allait bien mais les monstres se dirigeaient vers elle de plus en plus rapidement en poussant des sons gutturaux. Ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix.<br>Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui semblait se rapprocher, Sans réfléchir elle fit volt face et s'élança sur la route. Quel que soit la personne qui conduisait cette voiture, elle devait à tout prix attirer son attention, Peut-être avait-il des armes et peut être qu'il pourrait leur venir en aide ?  
>Il y eu alors un grand éclair lumineux. Puis un son assourdissant mêlé à des crissements de pneus et suivis par le bruit sourd d'un corps jeté contre le goudron.<p>

Sous l'effet du bruit, les grillons se turent, laissant le faible ronronnement du moteur et les râles des rôdeurs errants aux alentours emplir l'atmosphère.

Beth Greene mit du temps à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée là ; allongée en plein milieu de la route, le visage collé contre le goudron tiède.  
>Elle mit du temps à comprendre que le bruit sourd était celui de son corps qui avait été projeté par la voiture pour venir s'échouer sur le sol telle une poupée désarticulée.<br>Mais elle comprit.

Puis elle ressentit la douleur atroce et lancinante qui attaquait ses jambes et son crâne.  
>C'était comme avoir une bête sauvage à l'intérieur de soi, une bête qui se débattait pour sortir en fonçant contre les parois et en tentant de les transpercer. Beth ne pouvait s'imaginer meilleur image pour illustrer la douleur qui l'envahissait ; lancinante et transperçant.<br>Elle essaya de bouger sans y parvenir, chacun de ses membres lui semblait maintenant aussi lourd que du plomb.  
>Horrifiée, elle comprit combien elle était vulnérable. Elle était là, allongée sans défenses alors que les rôdeurs l'entouraient. Elle ne voulait pas mourir déchiquetée,<p>

_« Tout mais pas ça ! »_

_« Tout mais pas ça. »_

La supplication se répétait en boucle, tel un disque rayé dans son esprit embué.

Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, elle perdait le fil, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé déjà ? Pourquoi était-elle allongée ?  
>Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir.<br>La jeune femme entendit alors des coups de feu ; Quelqu'un lui venait en aide ?  
>Tout était si confus !<br>Elle crut entendre des fragments de conversations ; il était question d'une fille qui s'était jetée sur une voiture.  
>Oui c'était ça ; la voiture, les crissements de pneus, le choc. C'était elle la fille qui s'était stupidement jeté sur une voiture, poussée par la peur et le désespoir.<br>Elle sentit qu'on l'a soulevait sans ménagements. Ses paupières semblaient si lourdes, son corps était si douloureux.  
>Elle crut comprendre qu'on la déposait sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture.<br>Des portières claquèrent puis il y eu le bruit d'un moteur au démarrage.  
>Beth voulait leurs dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça, qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'a souffler des paroles inaudibles.<br>Elle avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision commença à se tacher de noir. Avant de sombrer elle crut entendre un cri ; son prénom.

Daryl.

L'archer sorti en trombe de la maison, filant à travers les arbres en direction de la route.  
>Il transperça d'une flèche le crâne d'un rôdeur qui l'assaillait puis repris sa couse plus rapidement.<br>Si vite qu'il manqua de trébucher sur un rôdeur à terre.  
>Lorsqu'il sentit le goudron sous ses pieds, il s'arrêta.<br>La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le sac de Beth abandonné en plein milieu de la route, puis il aperçut un véhicule stationné quelques mètres plus loin. C'était une voiture noire avec une croix blanche peinte à l'arrière.  
>A peine avait-il fait un pas vers elle qu'elle démarra en trombe.<br>Sans réfléchir, Daryl s'élança à sa poursuite,  
>_Beth !<br>_Beth !  
>La voiture s'éloignait a vu d'œil mais il continua de courir. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser la lui prendre.<br>Même après avoir perdu de vu le véhicule il ne ralentit pas.  
>Il ne voulait pas ralentir - et encore moins s'arrêter - car ça signifiait accepter qu'elle disparaisse et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.<br>Les premiers rayons du soleil le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il avait couru toute la nuit et tous les membres de son corps le suppliaient de s'arrêter. Il savait que ses jambes ne tarderaient plus à lâcher mais il continua.  
>C'est lorsqu'il arriva au croisement qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance.<br>Elle était partie.  
>Il s'effondra.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2! Merci encore pour les reviews!**

**Maintenant:**

_Beth !  
>_Beth !<br>La voix lointaine raisonnait dans son esprit, la sortant des ténèbres qui la retenaient.  
>Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, presque douloureusement. Ce fut d'abord la lumière qui la surprit, ne faisait-il pas nuit il y a deux minutes ? Or il régnait une clarté intense qui l'éblouissait.<br>C'était ce type de clarté que la plupart des gens associent à la mort, ou à l'au-delà.  
>La lumière blanche au fond du tunnel.<br>Ainsi, Beth supposa qu'elle était morte. Sa vie s'était donc achevée, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte…  
>Puis sa vision se fit plus nette et elle remarqua le plafond au-dessus d'elle, la petite araignée noire qui y courait, les grands luminaires carrés qui y étaient encastrés.<br>Elle remarqua aussi la large fenêtre à sa droite, avec son rebord blanc étonnamment propre.  
>C'était des petits détails, mais grâce à eux, elle comprit qu'elle était en vie.<p>

En vie peut-être mais surement pas au meilleur de sa forme ; outre le fait qu'elle se sentait très faible, une vive envie de dormir l'écrasait telle une chape de plomb. Ça l'abrutissait presque, la simple idée de fermer les yeux lui apportait un apaisement et un ravissement indescriptible. Elle essaya de rester éveillée en observant le décor qui l'entourait.  
>Elle se trouvait dans un lit - plutôt confortable d'ailleurs - dans ce qui semblait être une petite chambre d'hôpital.<br>En face d'elle, une porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir une salle de bain minuscule, elle pouvait distinguer une petite baignoire blanche et une partie de ce qui ressemblait à un lavabo en céramique.  
>Beth ne parvenait pas à voir l'état de la salle de bain, la petite pièce était trop sombre et elle était trop loin. Mais dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait qu'observer que les murs bleus ciels étaient immaculés et que le sol brillait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, tout semblait extrêmement propre.<br>Ces dernières années, c'était assez rare pour être remarqué.  
>C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était produit n'était qu'un rêve. Les rôdeurs, la prison, la mort de son père, Daryl. Cet endroit semblait épargné, figé dans le temps.<br>Alors une idée se faufila dans son esprit.

_« Peut-être que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé »_

Oui, c'était ça, l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu.  
>Elle avait simplement été victime d'un accident. Elle était alors tombée dans le coma et tout cela n'avait été qu'un délire de son esprit, une fabrication de son inconscient.<br>Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être aller chercher une infirmière pour que sa famille soit prévenus, elle reverrait donc ses parents et ils connaîtraient tous le bonheur des retrouvailles.  
>Au fond d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas tellement. Mais aussi infime soit elle, la possibilité existait.<br>Alors elle s'y accrocha.

Elle fixa la porte sur sa gauche. La sortie était là, à quelque mètres, semblant la narguer, semblant lui dire ;

« Tu ne m'atteindras pas, tu n'y arriveras pas »

Comme en réponse à ce défis elle voulut se lever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, en fait il y eu deux choses.  
>La première fut le décor qui valsa autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se redressa, sa tête tournait aussi vite qu'une toupie. Pourtant elle ne s'était pas levée excessivement vite, bien au contraire, elle était si faible et épuisé qu'elle ne s'était redressé qu'avec une lenteur infinie<br>Pour la deuxième chose, elle ne comprit pas toute suite. C'est en retirant la couverture qu'elle découvrit la paire de menottes qui enserrait son poignet gauche, la retenant au lit.  
>On l'avait menottée… La constatation la ramena à la réalité, anéantissant à la fois le petit scénario de coma confortable qu'elle s'était créée et son projet d'atteindre la porte.<br>Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa poitrine se serra, elle suffoquait presque. De toute les raisons qui avaient pu pousser ces gens à la menotter, ce furent les pires qui lui vinrent d'abord à l'esprit. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête ; se défaire de ses liens.  
>Pendant de longues minutes elle tira son poignet de toutes ses - maigres - forces. Malheureusement, cela n'eut aucun effet à part la blesser et augmenter considérablement son état de fatigue<br>Haletante, elle tenta de se calmer, se concentrant sur une seule idée ; quitter ce lit.

Mollement, elle s'assit au bord du matelas.  
>Sentant sa cage thoracique compressée, elle souleva précautionneusement son haut pour découvrir le bandage qui enserrait ses côtes.<br>Ça avait l'air sérieux, pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur.  
><em>« Ils ont dû me bourrer de médocs »<br>_Quelques soient les intentions de ces gens, ils l'avaient soignée, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Malgré la difficulté produite par son état et par ses entraves, elle réussit à se lever en s'appuyant sur le lit et en restant prés de son point d'attache.  
>Elle frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur du sol contre la plante de ses pieds.<br>Heureusement pour elle, le lit possédait des roulettes et était plutôt léger. Elle put donc le déplacer un peu pour pouvoir s'approcher de la fenêtre. Ses jambes était extrêmement faibles et manquaient de lâcher à tout moment mais elle réussit tout de même à marcher.  
>Lorsqu'elle se trouva prés de la fenêtre, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle ;<p>

Elle était au cœur d'Atlanta.

Elle reconnut tout de suite la ville. Pourtant avant que tout bascule elle n'y allait pas très souvent :Au grand désappointement de Maggie, les Greene n'étaient pas du genre à visiter la capitale chaque semaine comme certaines familles de la région.  
>Beth se souvint que lorsqu'ils voulaient aller au restaurant, ils évitaient de se rendre dans l'un des nombreux établissements d'Atlanta et allaient le plus souvent à la pension des McKee qui se situait à peine à quelques kilomètres au sud de la ferme. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais Jodie concoctait le meilleur Ragoût de la région. De plus, les deux familles étaient très amies et c'était une façon d'entretenir les bonnes relations.<p>

En fait, la première fois qu'elle était allée à Atlanta, elle n'était qu'une enfant. C'était avec sa mère et son frère.  
>Ils avaient visité le zoo et Shawn l'avais arrosé lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour boire à la fontaine, provocant sa colère et ses pleurs. Elle en gardait néanmoins de très bons souvenirs, elle s'était émerveillée devant les girafes.<br>Il y avait aussi Maggie qui l'y avait emmené plusieurs fois faire du shopping. Elles faisaient les boutiques au Lenox Square Mall, parfois des amis de sa sœur se joignaient à eux et ils s'arrêtaient tous pour prendre un Milkshake dans un des nombreux Fast-Food.

Pourtant là, ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à la ville de ses souvenirs ; la végétation proliférait dans les rues, le lierre recouvrait les immeubles en ruines, les agrippant de ses tentacules vertes. Des larges traces noir étaient visibles sur les murs, témoignant des scènes d'horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées.

Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas rêvée.

Beth ne put rester debout plus longtemps, chancelante, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ressentait de plus en plus cette irrésistible envie de dormir.  
>Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever. Ça l'avait exténué.<br>Elle se recroquevilla, s'emmitouflant dans la couverture. Elle allait se reposer, puis après elle essaierait d'atteindre la porte en déplaçant le lit.

Après.

Son regard se posa sur un moucheron qui voletait devant la fenêtre, il paraissait si près, elle pouvait presque entendre le battement irrégulier de ses petites ailes.  
>A plusieurs reprises, il fonça dans la vitre. Il finit par s'assommer et tomba sur le rebord.<br>Beth se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. Sa fatigue l'inquiétait et elle se rassura en se répétant que c'était surement l'effet des médicaments.  
>Elle senti sa vision se brouiller et elle sombra dans un sommeil éveillé.<p>

* * *

><p>Des fragments de conversations et des bruits de pas rapides la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme au teint clair et aux cheveux noirs ; l'uniforme bleu qu'elle portait indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une policière. Elle se tenait droite, presque cambré, se grandissant au regard de ses comparses.<br>Que ce soit sa stature, ses mouvements ou son expression, tout était imprégné d'une autorité presque militaire.  
>Un policier s'introduisit dans la pièce à sa suite. Il avait une forte carrure et son teint pâle contrastait avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux étaient extrêmement enfoncés dans ses orbites et étaient surmontés par de larges sourcilles noirs.<br>Derrière lui se tenait un médecin en blouse blanche ; Grand et maigre, il avait le regard fuyant et des lèvres quasiment inexistantes.  
>Entraînée par la peur, Beth essaya tant bien que mal de s'éloigner des nouveaux arrivants en se blottissant dans un coin du lit.<p>

Elle ne tenta rien.  
>Elle ne parla pas<br>Elle voulait attendre, jauger ces personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle pour mieux savoir comment se comporter. Si elle avait appris quelque chose ces dix dernières années, c'est qu'il valait parfois mieux se taire et attendre.  
>Et puis de toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de dire quoique ce soit, elle pensait se sentir radicalement mieux après avoir dormit mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré.<br>Elle se contenta donc simplement de rester immobile, essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'air pathétique qu'elle devait arborer. Elle aurait voulu paraître forte, les impressionner mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à être ce genre de personne. Même dans d'autres circonstances.  
>Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller à la fenêtre en poussant le lit, elle se serait sentit mieux.<br>Oui, elle n'aurait définitivement pas dû aller jusqu'à cette fenêtre, ça l'avait éreintée

Le policier se mit à rire, désignant le lit d'un geste bref.  
>_Ben alors, la décoration te plait pas ? Tu veux changer la disposition des meubles ?<br>Il s'était penché en avant en appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses et l'observait comme on regarde un petit animal amusant. Il se tut sous le regard dur de la femme qui se tourna vers le médecin.  
>_Et celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle.<br>Le médecin ouvrit son calepin et entonna d'une voix neutre ;  
>_Sujet numéros 42, femme, type caucasien, entre 16 et 22 ans, traumatisme crânien, deux côtes cassées et des brûlures assez sérieuses dues aux frottements avec le goudron sur les deux jambes et quelques-unes plus bénigne sur le flanc droit. Elle était dans le coma depuis trois jours. D'après la description qu'on m'a fait de l'accident, c'est un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sorti aussi facilement<p>

Beth tenta d'assimiler les informations qui venaient d'être énumérées  
>Elle avait les côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien, est-ce qu'un traumatisme crânien pouvait la mettre dans cet état ?<br>Le médecin avait dit qu'elle était dans le coma depuis trois jours.

« Trois jours »

Elle était donc dans cet hôpital depuis longtemps. Et personne ne savait qu'elle était là.  
>Personne ne viendrait la chercher.<p>

Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer et sa poitrine se serrer mais elle se força à se calmer et à contrôler sa respiration.  
>_C'est un bon sujet, poursuivi le médecin. C'est rare d'en avoir des jeunes, je voudrais qu'elle fasse partie de la série D.<br>Le policier intervint en faisant quelques pas vers l'homme en blouse blanche.  
>_Sauf que celle-là j'la veux! J'ai galéré pour la ramener, je l'ai mérité !<br>Le médecin chercha de ses petit yeux perçants l'attention de la policière, un air suppliant étalé sur son visage. Il semblait chercher de l'aide mais celle-ci restait de marbre, elle ne faisait que regarder Beth  
>Devant son inaction, il répondit d'une voix tremblante ;<br>_Ce qui est en jeu là Gorman, c'est… c'est plus important que tes envies.  
>_Vraiment Doc ? Gorman lâcha un rire bref avant de reprendre ; peut-être que quand tes recherches avanceront je serais d'accord… En attendant ce que je vois c'est qu'on te ramène des gens presque tous les deux jours et que rien n'avance.<br>_Si les travaux de Marie Curie avaient pris 6 mois ça se saurait. Les choses prennent du temps…  
>Sa voix resta suspendue dans l'air.<br>Les mots s'entrechoquait, laissant Beth plus démunis et effrayé qu'elle ne l'avait été.  
>Des travaux.<p>

« Sujet »

« Série D »

L'état catatonique dans lequel elle se trouvait résistait difficilement à la peur qui la submergeait. Elle avait cette sensation presque animal, chaque parcelle de sa peau lui hurlait de fuir.  
>De la même façon qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce Gorman "l'ai", elle ne voulait pas que cet homme l'approche, elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme un sujet. Peu importe ce que cela signifiait.<br>Elle tenta vainement de trouver une échappatoire.  
>_Elle ne parle pas. Et elle a l'air complètement amorphe, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda la policière<br>_Elle a été quelque peu sur médicamenté. C'est une erreur de Noah… Les effets finirons pas s'estomper.  
>Beth laissa la fine sensation de soulagement l'envahir, adoucissant quelque peu la panique qui l'habitait.<br>C'était bien les médicaments.  
>Elle n'allait pas rester dans cet état déplorable, quasiment à l'agonie après avoir fait quelques pas…<p>

_Bon, Gorman détache là. Ordonna la femme.  
>L'homme s'approcha en souriant légèrement, il se saisit du trousseau de clés qui pendait à sa ceinture aux côtés de son arme et libéra Beth de ses menottes<br>_Voilà, c'est mieux non ? murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
>Il n'avait pas lâché son poignet qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Beth tenta de se défaire, sans succès. Les gestes qu'elle voulait énergiques ne se transformaient qu'en une molle protestation.<br>_Éloigne toi d'elle Gorman.  
>La femme s'était avancée, elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots avec colère mais d'une voix neutre. Elle était extrêmement calme, seule maîtresse de ses émotions.<br>Le policier se mit à rire en levant les mains en l'air.  
>Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un sourire ironique aux lèvres ;<br>_ Très bien Dawn, elle est tout à toi.  
>Beth savait qu'elle aurait pu avoir là l'occasion de tenter quelque chose, elle aurait pu essayer de s'échapper. Si seulement elle avait été moins faible et si les individus qui se tenaient devant elle n'avaient pas étés armés. Mais dans le cas présent, tenter de s'enfuir était simplement stupide et suicidaire.<br>Dawn s'approcha de la jeune femme.  
>_Comment tu t'appelles ?<br>Elle hésita avant de bredouiller :  
>_Be…Beth.<br>C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole et sa voix eu du mal à sortir distinctement. Malgré tout, la femme la comprit et hocha la tête légèrement.

Le nom qui était sorti de sa bouche fut comme un signal et Beth ne put s'empêcher de continuer.  
>_Merci, de m'avoir soigné. Je vous en suis vraiment très reconnaissante… mais est ce que je peux partir? Je voudrais partir.<br>Elle s'arrêta, cette simple phrase l'avait essoufflé. Elle scruta Dawn dans l'espoir d'un acquiescement de sa part mais la femme ne dit rien.  
>Gorman éclata d'un rire sonore<br>_Vous l'avez entendu ? Madame voudrais partir. Nan mais tu t'es regardée ? Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance dehors ? Combien de temps avant que tu te jettes sous la prochaine voiture ? Un jour ? Deux?  
>Le médecin lâcha un petit rire en réponse à l'hilarité de Gorman.<br>Dawn quant à elle se tourna vers le policier :  
>_Gorman, J'aimerais que tu aille finir l'inventaire maintenant.<br>_Mais pour elle... ?  
>_Maintenant.<br>Beth s'attendait à ce que l'homme proteste, or elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se détourner d'un air contrit et de se diriger vers la porte pour disparaître. Allégeant par la même occasion la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.  
>Si le médecin pouvait en faire de même, elle en serait totalement soulagée.<br>Dawn fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et observa la ville en frappant la vitre du bout des doigts, laissant le bruit régulier du tapotement de ses ongles contre le verre marquer les secondes qui s'écoulaient.  
>Ni le médecin, ni Beth n'osèrent rompre le calme lourd qui s'était installé. Au bout d'un moment, la policière déclara.<br>_Elle est à toi.  
>Devant l'air satisfait de médecin, Beth sentit son cœur louper un battement.<br>_Très bien, j'ai ma série D complète.  
>Son air satisfait disparu lorsque Dawn le détrompa d'un « pas question » quelque peu abrupte.<br>_comment ça ? je croyais que je pouvais… Commença le médecin  
>_Tu m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un assistant, elle fera l'affaire.<br>_Pas du tout ! protesta-t-il. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un plus fort, elle ne me sera d'aucune aide!. Et elle est encore mal en point, elle ne peut pas travailler, or je fais la série C ce soir  
>Beth n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de la policière. Celle-ci semblait toujours aussi absorbé par le panorama d'Atlanta.<br>_Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Si tu penses qu'elle n'est pas assez en forme pour la série de tout à l'heure, je te passe l'officier Lamson, il fera l'affaire.  
>Sur-ce elle traversa la chambre et sortit.<br>la porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit métallique.  
>Laissant la jeune femme seule avec le médecin.<p> 


End file.
